


One last crime

by TheOrangeAurora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Robbery, Sexual Themes, Weapons, alternative universe, but not quite the way you imagine it, criminals au, nothing too graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: Twisted hearts and twisted minds, but one constant remains - their love.





	One last crime

**Author's Note:**

> This is only partially edited oneshot that I was randomly inspired to write based on a phanart I saw here: http://geewuun.tumblr.com/post/151386734676/plant-boypunkphil-and-pasteldan-i-am-trash-for 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“We could go to the Bahamas for a vacation,” Dan rolled over on the bed, leaning his head against Phil's side, making Phil jump a little with a small squeal. When he looked down though, he was grinning happily and, God, did Dan love this man so much. He leaned in closer to place a little kiss on that same ticklish side and Phil chuckled.

“We can go wherever in the world you want, darling,” His voice was deep and so full of unashamed feelings that it made Dan warm. He pushed himself up and leaned in close to plant a light kiss on Phil's lips, feeling as the older man leaned into him more. 

Dan sighed.

“Mm, the meeting,” Dan murmured against Phil’s mouth when he felt Phil’s hand on his arm, trailing the fingertips lightly over the skin in a way that Dan liked so much. 

“Of course,” Phil murmured back, placed another kiss on Dan’s mouth and then slowly broke apart. When Dan opened his eyes he was faced with that deep blue tint in Phil’s irises, the pupils wide and he was sure that if Dan was to place his hand on Phil’s chest he would feel the heart beating quickly and excitedly. 

“I’ll pack away,” Phil finally looked away and Dan followed his gaze.

On the edge of the hostel bed there were numerous stacks of money bills, neatly arranged as Phil had been counting them over one last time before they could add the savings into the different accounts around the world. The fruit of their most recent raid. A store of that kind should’ve had a better security, yet it had been one of the easiest heists in years. 

It had taken precisely eight minutes. One guard was on duty, snoozing away in the corner, the other - at lunch. One cashier in for the late shift and there were almost no clients. And above all, the store was right next to a highway with overpasses that one could easily get lost in if they didn’t know the area well. 

It had been like taking a candy from a baby, only easier. 

“I’ll go and get ready,” Finally looking away from the money, Dan leaned in and pecked Phil’s cheek, climbed off the bed, and reached out to grab one of his daily life signature black t-shirts. Slowly, he made his way through brushing his teeth and shaving the little nine o’clock shade that had began taking over his cheeks after several days of not shaving. Not like they had had much reason to leave the cozy room for more than just the meals out.

When he looked in the mirror what he saw was Daniel, the semi-awkward guy in his mid-twenties with a self-depreciating humour who was working as a freelance musician for advertising companies around the world and who lived with his dorky IT technician of a boyfriend who worked from home as a systems administrator. Both had plenty of work and everyone who knew and loved them saw Dan and Phil as these kind-hearted couch potatoes who liked to go on vacations whenever time and money allowed it.

What Dan saw was a brown-eyed boy with forever straightened hair and slouched shoulders, clad in black more than not, with his black earrings in. He was tall and lean, always trying to be edgy though those who knew him didn't believe the act anymore. 

But it was only one who knew the real him and he smiled as he looked back up in the mirror after splashing his face with cold water to wash away the remains of the shaving cream. 

His hand hovered over the light pink bottle of soft peachy perfume before he reached out to grab the electric blue aftershave bottle, rubbing it into his cheeks vigorously. 

“Mmm, the edgy Dan today again?” As soon as Dan left the bathroom, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and leaned in close, inhaling Dan's scent before attaching his mouth to Dan's jaw, peppering it with small kisses. It made Dan feel tingly, and he laughed as he ran his hand over Phil's shoulder and tangled his fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled at them and Phil gladly allowed Dan to control him as he gazed back with a soft and mischievous expression on his face.

“I love you, you dork,” Dan leaned in and planted a light kiss on the tip of Phil's nose before using his index finger to push Phil's glasses back up from where they had slid down the bridge of his nose. “Now let's get going, we have traffic to beat.”

Dan liked to watch Phil when the older man drove. Dan would lean his side more against the door and lean his arm against it too, body turned just enough so nothing would block his way. 

The little wrinkles around Phil's eyes, the curve of his lips, the way he'd use the back of his wrist to push the glasses back in place every now and then and the way he wouldn't notice when his superhero-print t-shirt would be riding up in the back from how much he liked to shift when the traffic was too dense. He liked to watch him laugh, frown, even at rare times swear, because daily life driving was mundane and people were, quite frankly, morons on the road. He adored to watch the little quirks of how Phil would grip the steering wheel tighter when he'd move the other hand to shift the gear, and the way his shoulders were low and squared, indicating that no matter what - they were at the season of peace again.

“I'll pick you up for lunch,” Phil reminded when Dan was leaning against the edge of the driver's seat window while standing outside.

“I wouldn't let you live it down if you didn't,” Dan retorted and there was a little cheekiness in his words and his cheeks were cratered with the dimples again as he gazed down at Phil. They remained in silence for a little longer, before Dan finally shifted and reached out, running his fingers lightly over Phil's cheek, “I'll see you later then.”

===

 

He fiddled out of boredom, yet people assumed it was still the nerves that he had grown out of long years ago. The marketing team was droning away about their idea and he was looking out the window at the blue sky that his home had seen only rarely. 

“Mr. Howell, are you still with us?” He heard when he was called out and he turned and offered the men and women around the table a soft, shy kind of smile and nodded.

“A fun commercial set in the Alps. Roger will take care of the animation and Marlene is in charge of the slogan but it will come down to the agreement with the client. Simon will be in charge of the editing to ensure that the commercial doesn't exceed the time that the client is willing to pay for and I, of course,” Dan looked over at a young and clearly excited girl who was probably still new to the team, “Will work with Alesha on ensuring that the jingle is happiness invoking and fits our timeframe.”

Alesha was smiling brightly at him, her eyes wide at his clear and concise recount of the gist of the meeting. Dan just offered her another smile before looking out the window again, his fingers plucking at the fabric of his shirt absentmindedly.

===

“I thought we'd be going for some pizza for lunch,” Dan humoured out loud when Phil parked them in the parking lot of a restaurant, where the crowd was all suits and ties and regular lies. Men with women, buying their way into their hearts and men with men, dealing their businesses over caviar. Women in groups, sipping early at their champagnes, celebrating, agreeing, disagreeing and dealing their businesses similarly. 

“Only the very best for you,” Phil unbuckled the seatbelt of the rental car and tried and failed to wink at Dan and it was a laugh of delight that made Dan throw his head back. When he looked again, he saw those blue eyes trailing over the side of his neck, drawing their path hotly and Dan felt his cheeks heat with it.

“I feel spoiled,” Dan's hand on Phil's thigh, he squeezed it lightly and then his lips were on Phil's, the moment brief but it felt like forever.

===

Fancy meals and boring meets later, the night was their mistress. 

The dark room was barely illuminated by the streetlights sneaking their way in through the blinds, and the little streak falling from the space in the bathroom door. 

The two tall bodies - tangled in the sheets and covered in the sweat, lustful lips tasting the skin and eager hands drawing their paths. 

Dan gasped in Phil's mouth, at first softly, then - more needily until the gasps were moans and Phil's name was the sacred chanting, Dan's own as if the soft landing for it to bounce back against. Nails bit into the skin of Phil's chest and his fingers pressed into the soft skin of Dan's thighs. 

Their voices were a strange unison for the whole world to hear, full of need and admiration. Until they silenced, falling into soft, sweet nothings, murmured only for them to hear. 

Dan kissed at Phil's neck softly and trailed his fingers over the dark patch of hair on the other man's chest, all while he felt Phil's arm around him, drawing him in closer. And he was happy.

===

“Five more minutes,” Phil's voice was raspy, the scratchy sound a feeling of home in Dan's bones as he leaned in close to kiss the corner of Phil's mouth. 

“I've made some coffee,” He whispered at the older man's ear, letting his lips brush over it lightly and felt Phil stir a little, a mere mention of the liquid life bringing him out of the deep slumber. Phil's hoodie on, he leaned in closer, pressing up close to Phil and nuzzled his face in the other man's neck lightly, “It's time to wake up and face the day.”

Phil was a deep sleeper and Dan loved to watch him. He liked to count the freckles that popped up on Phil's cheeks at random, loved to trail over the curve of his nose, and the angles of his chin. He loved the way his hair went up in a quiff and how bleariness when he first woke up allowed for a change from pure innocence change into the life Dan had given himself to. 

“How about one last time?” Dan murmured close to Phil's ear again before pulling away and he watched as Phil woke up at the sound of Dan's words. It was like watching a bloom of a flower when hit by the light. Slow at first, and then opening up fully, bright and happy. 

They'd called it their last heist, but neither was happy with just the money. Their names were out there, but never traceable, and they took pride in that success. To go out of the world they knew so expertly was a decision made fair in advance, but their ego was dissatisfied.

One heist, then another.

The final one.

Yet it was not their last.

It was like coffee was only the mask for the reality, and Phil sat up in the bed with his eyes wider than ever and excitement shining in them openly. “A big one, to remember us,” His voice was still raspy, but it had regained its heaviness, chest rising and falling visibly and it found its way to Dan. His heart was fast, his hands were ready, his shoulders were straightened and hair was curling nicely at the ends. 

“The one last heist,” Dan breathed out and Phil gasped softly, scurrying to get up and close to Dan, hand reaching out to take Dan's in his, pulling the younger man close.

“The most exciting one we've ever done,” Dan felt Phil's breath ghosting on his face and he placed his free hand against Phil's chest, the fingers curling a little as he leaned closer.

“We'll make it worth remembering.”

===

Phil's skin smelled like fresh lagoon, as shower gel had implied, when Dan wrapped his arms around him and perched his chin on his shoulder, eying the screen of his computer where usual cheerful background and casual moderator dashboard had been exchanged by dark, white on black riddled screen. 

“Car is settled,” Phil explained, his face a full focus on the screen where he was talking to their supplyer in a code only Phil could figure out. To Dan it looked like a rubbish talk, but it was one of the many reasons he loved Phil; his smarts exceeded that which anyone could imagine. Something to forever admire, because as much as Phil was the only one who knew the true Dan, so was Dan privileged to know what really happened behind those blue eyes.

“Your friend is ready too,” Dan brought his hand from behind him and brought the revolver into Phil's field of vision. They were always well armed, but they had their own favourites, a signature of a weapon that they held onto as the only part of their adventurous life.

Phil's face lit up at the sight of his Ruger and he reached out to gently clasp it when Dan handed it over. He opened up the barrel, rolled and closed it, the silver shine of the weapon and the perfect click music to both of their ears. 

“I adore you,” Phil turned enough to cup Dan's cheek and plant a kiss on the other, sending warmth like no other soaring through the entirety of Dan's being. 

“You owe me a good meal,” Dan winked at Phil when the older man set the revolver down next to the computer and returned to the conversation going on his screen. 

“I'll treat you with the most exclusive gold-plated cuisine in a heartbeat, love,” Phil never allowed for the words to go left unanswered, the fondness deep in the way he spoke and the way he watched Dan when the man settled on the couch to go on and polish his modified Colt.

===

Dan ran his fingers lightly through Phil's hair, “One last time,” He murmured and Phil looked up and over the edge of his glasses, his lips a soft bow of a smile.

“One last time.”

“Got to make it good,” Dan grinned, ruffling Phil's hair up gently before reaching out for one of the bags that he had retrieved, throwing it on Phil's lap, “Look sharp, and make me fall in love with you more deeply than I already am.” 

“To fall any deeper would be to fall right into you,” Phil retorted softly and allowed his fingers to trail over the length of Dan's arm as the younger man pulled it away slowly, “Impossible in theory, but I know all of your depths.”

“The darkest of secrets, body and soul,” Dan's face felt like it was about to split at the way the blush dusted Phil's cheeks though they both knew; there was only the makeshift innocence that remained, the mask for the regular life where silly folks bustled through life obediently, lawfully. 

“And don't forget about the tickets,” Dan added before disappearing into the bathroom.

He stripped the shirt and the jeans easily, eying his body with slight criticism in the mirror until he noted the marks from the past nights on his collarbone, his eyes trailing further to map the little nicks and bruises left by Phil's mouth, and his heart burned with excitement. 

===

Soft pink clad his shoulders and the soft beige of his trousers was a pleasant contrast to what he usually wore. For a long time it had been a secret to everyone but Dan, that the edge was created out of experiences and his interest in the soft and stereotypically feminine was hidden away from everyone. 

Then he had met Phil, a dorky guy who found his way to Dan's heart quicker than he had ever expected someone to do. Tentatively they learned about each other, in late night conversations, some more sober than others. Each little touch, each word spoken, each confession made and soon they were like one entity, so different at first glance yet when they spoke and moved it was in a unison like no other. Perfectly made, perfectly loved, perfectly accepted with all the nooks and corners of their souls and imagination.

And just like that the secrets had merged and come into the light.

Soft curls welcomed the plastic flowers as the crown of them had perched on Dan's head and he eyed the mirror where it was a vague reminiscence of Dan. The eyes were brown, soon to be masked white, and as they observed the man in the mirror there was a type of a coldness in them where nothing could break through. His shoulders were back and his spine - straight, head held up with feeling like no other. 

He was Pride and pride was within him. 

The pride of who he was and who he could be, the pride in his skill and pride in his love. 

He picked up his Colt and brought it up close to his face, running one long index finger over the back of the gun before pressing his lips against it lightly. He eyed the person in the mirror and his joy was like nothing else in the universe.

It was their theatrical spectacle, their reality shown to the world. It was their game in which they only won. 

Nine minutes. Two guards. Three cash registers. Seven cameras, two outside and five inside, including the one facing an awkward angle to the hallway for the back door.

A safe just behind the registers because they apparently still lived in times where miracles happened.

Double glass shielding the registers, to be changed to bulletproof in another two weeks. What a shame. 

Electrical system that was painfully ancient.

“You'll cut right through like it's nothing,” Dan whispered at his gun before he placed it behind the hem of his trousers in the back and covered it with the baggy pink hoodie.

“I'd have you here and now,” Dan commented, leaned against the bathroom doors. 

Phil was a dark storm, riddled with impressively realistic tattoos that both of them knew too well by now, the images telling their own temporary stories on his skin. Metal shone where all the piercings, just as fake as the tattoos, had taken their residence on Phil's lip and ears. His eyes were a pitch black, like the abyss themselves and the equally dark hair was now filled with a multitude of colours to mask the truth in the mess that the casual fringe was turned into. 

There was the same kind of strength and certainty in Phil's stance, and his tongue kept darting over the metals on his mouth. The darkness of his stare was hypnotising and Dan noted for the millionth time how the dark tones so perfectly contrasted his light skin.

A Revolution. 

//The// Revolution.

“Now, now, my sweet prince,” Phil spoke, his voice low, deep, authoritarian in a way that made Dan weak in his knees, “We wouldn't want to ruin your look before we've even begun.”

To that Dan reached up to remove the flower crown from the top of his head and walked up close to Phil, his gait slow, hips swaying more than usual, but he could note the way that action caught Phil's attention so easily. As he leaned in close, Phil's body angled automatically to lean back but not too far, just enough to tease.

“You're the only one I'd allow to ruin me,” Dan murmured lowly close to Phil's face, staring into the deep dark depths of the artificially black eyes. 

Bodies in sync, Dan leaned back just as Phil leaned forward and Dan blew the other man a kiss before he reached for his black jacket, throwing it over the bright soft colours he was wearing, the flower crown secured in the inner pocket next to where the neck tube scarf was hidden. 

“In ten hours we'll be comfortably across the border again,” Phil mused out loud and Dan dreamily closed his eyes.

“Sipping on some sweet cocktail on the Spanish beaches.”

“Sun warmed skin.”

“Only the rumble of the sea in the background.”

“You are my sweetest sin.”

“And your existence is my bliss.”

They exchanged one last long look before he pulled the hood of the jacket over his head and disappeared into the hallway.

===

If the new varnish was any indication of it, the car was brand new and Dan had to run a gloved hand over the hood of the car with an admiration in his eyes. The white Lexus was a luxury they could afford, but not one that they would ever consider to use in their job. After all, none of the cars survived long after the rush through the streets and would soon lay carefully hidden in the metal yard where only a ghost of their magnificence was left. 

“You like it?” Phil asked, his elbow leaned against the car, fingers toying with the colourful hairdo absentmindedly and when Dan's silvery eyes looked at the other man he wished that it was his own digits combing through the strands, tugging at them lightly in a way that Phil enjoyed so much. 

“Adore it,” He looked back down at the car, leaned in and blew a breath to fog the hood a little, swiftly drawing a heart before it cleared. “And it will be my pleasure to take it on its final ride.”

Phil grinned, the pearly whites adding to the mischief that his look held.

“The time is now.”

===

It was a familiar structure though it was always different. They knew the premises like the back of their hand, and all the little things that they could discover beforehand; the people, the technology, the schedules and even, with a bit of kind visits, the personalities and lives of the workers present. They knew how close the nearest police station was, and the calculations had been five times double-checked by Phil before they knew how soon the authorities could arrive based on just about any action that they would decide to take. Each second mattered, each little movement did too. A two man act was the most careful one when there were stages to most efficiently cover with four.

The entrance.

The announcer.

The backup.

The getaway.

They were all. The less to track, the easier it was to disappear into the crowd of billions of people.

The soft pink hood covering Dan's head, he pulled on the tube scarf, soft pink and white, dotted with light blue flowers, and head hung low he pushed his way inside the small firm.

A couple of men in suits walked outside, deeply busy with their finances and not caring about the dash of colour to their black and white lives. Dan let his eyes wander after them, how their phones were glued to their cheeks, and the suitcases were all a boring leather black or brown. So mundane. 

And then there was Phil, soon into his view, and the darkness mixed with the artificial colours and it was a mere second where their eyes met and it was a single nod that began the storm.

“Get on the ground, because this is a robbery,” Dan's loud voice was full of joy that bordered a high pitched edge which could send tremors down the spine and it was with a click that he held his guns pointed at the two guards that began to scramble for their weapons or their radios; Dan never really cared, they were too slow anyways. 

“You know how it works,” Phil's gruff tone joined in, as he leisurely walked towards the counter where the woman was sat, frozen but her fingers were busy beneath the table. The paleness of her skin, the way she was voiceless, the way her eyes were wide was a picturesque vision; all people were the same, faced with the barrel of the gun, as Phil's pointed straight between her eyes from behind the double glass. 

“Money in the bag, the police won't make it,” The bag tossed over the counter shield, he brought the other gun up, and Dan knew the glint that was in Phil's eyes even if he couldn't see it. “And to give you a little motivation,” Dan couldn't help it, his eyes were instantly drawn to the front of the room as the glass shattered loudly and the people screamed in terror when the bullet cut through the layers.

From there on it was a familiar combination of screams and commands and his fingers itched to pull the trigger, to prove his power in a controlled manner. Yet, they had an agreement, and Dan was true to his word.

“Good girl,” Phil grabbed the bag when it was handed to him and Dan began his retreat slowly, glancing from side to side at the guards, their advantage in their arrangement but nevertheless a failure to save the day. 

“Get DOWN,” There was a shift to Dan's left and instantly he turned the gun at the man trying to scramble for his phone.

Dan had made many mistakes, but there was only a small amount of those that ended up in any blood. 

It was instant that he felt the heat even before the sound had registered as the bullet scraped against his skin, flying from the gun of one of the guards. He screamed, and dropped the Colt, but even before the gun hit the ground, another shot took place and even without looking he knew what happened. He grabbed the gun off the ground, ignoring the pain in, thankfully only grazed, skin, and began the retreat back.

Bullets were familiar, as they whistled past and he allowed his own to aim at the blue-clad attackers. He stumbled, and ducked and it was with a swift movement that he finally jumped into the seat, the car running already and even before the door clicked shut, the tires screeched against the pavement and the city became a strange blur behind the glass. 

“I'm fine, keep driving,” Dan waved Phil off when he saw the other man glance at him worriedly at the same time as he took a sharp turn to turn the corner. 

The soft cloth was torn near the shoulder, a little bit of blood seeping through, but it wasn't annoyance that Dan looked at it with, no. There was curiosity and he pullet at the torn fabric, feeling the thread rip in a unison with the rubber against the pavement. 

“Why do they always aim for the arms when they can't hit properly?” He observed the torn skin next to a large scar; a reminder that these situations happened, an early treasure on his body and a laughing stock for how poorly trained the security around the world seemed to be. It was only a shame that they would have to cross Italy off their vacation spot for a while, where a sample of Dan's blood now remained. 

“I'd rather you live,” Phil added and there was a certain darkness in his voice that entered Dan's heart and made his whole being sad.

“I promise, I'm alive,” He reached out to touch the other man but hissed instead when the wound stung, the nerve endings ablaze with the exposure. 

===

The rest was a familiar blur of faces and places, procedures, and Dan knew that the white paint was ruined on the Lexus and the comfortable seats were for the mice to eat up soon. 

They lay on the hood of the old Opel up North, skin exposed to the weather and their crime in a burning pile on the coast of a small lake far in their past already. Dan's arm was patched with careful care, but it was the only thing that seemed to be so easily mended.

“Third time's the charm,” Phil's voice was dark and Dan could read the thoughts hidden in them like they were his own. He reached for the other man's hand and felt the way the fingers entwined in a familiar and perfect manner that they always did. 

“There won't be a third,” Dan murmured quietly and it was the sound of the nearby Mediterranean waves that nearly washed the voice away. The setting sun was low, painting the sky in yellows, oranges and pinks above their bodies. 

There was a bitterness between them, and Dan turned his head to look at Phil whose face was outlined by the evening light, his hair a mess after quick wash and the wind was throwing the strands around randomly. And he was already looking back, with a softness like no other in the universe and Dan felt the way his heart trembled, how it understood every littlest concern, laid out on that handsome face. 

“I love you,” Dan mouthed, but Phil remained still, eyes shifting from Dan's gaze to his lips, then over the cheeks and brows and that little curl on his forehead, and Dan could almost feel the touch. It made him want to lean closer, to kiss Phil slowly and sweetly. 

“Love is such a terrible word,” Phil finally spoke and Dan's heart ached at the way the words were pronounced with the strong mixture of hatred and disappointment. Before he could respond, Phil's face was close, so close that their noses touched, their foreheads, too. The proximity was almost painful for Dan's eyes but he allowed his lids to relax, eyelashes fluttering slowly as he took in the depths of those blues once more, and felt Phil seeking his soul back. And once he had found it, lips were on Dan's and his heart bloomed a thousand times.

It was sweet and long and in the end Dan understood.

Love indeed was a terrible word, because it had only a vague resemblance of what they shared.


End file.
